


Black As The Devil

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: The one day he'd look forward all year long, not even the anniversary of his relationship could beat it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Coffee Day! Yay!

_ Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love." - Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord _

  


The quote is painted into the wall of the coffee shop, right beside the menu. A testament to the shop’s passion of creating creamy, bitter, coffee. 

  


Minseok is one of those suckers, completely loyal and in love to the black liquid devil. He tried so hard to resist it, at the age of thirteen, when he accidentally sipped his father’s glass, but the addiction was already poisoning his mind. So addictive that he can't function without 2 cups of coffee in the morning, and a new cup for every 4 hours. It's crazy, OCD and a one way ticket to Jitter Town, but it's like that stupid McDonald slogan you keep  hearing,  _ I'm loving it _ .

  


Luckily, today is his favorite day. The one day he'd look forward all year long, not even the anniversary of his relationship could beat it. Jongin have learned that he'll always come second to Minseok's coffee needs.

  


It's not a surprise to Jongin when he feels the bed shift at barely 5 am and the soft kiss to his forehead. Still, sometimes the younger will try to keep Minseok in bed for a bit longer, with promises of blow job or getting that morning wood inside his loose hole. Yet, none of it matters when Minseok has one goal in his mind:  _ Where is my black coffee? _

  


“Where are you going? They're not open yet,” Jongin whines as he reaches for Minseok’s warm body. 

  


“But it's 5! They're already open. I'll be back really quick. Promise,” Minseok says in a rush, pulling up his pants. Another quick kiss and he's out of the door.

  


Minseok is used to this routine, going out early in the morning when the sun is barely out. The coffee shop conveniently opens from 5 am and he's looking forward to the familiar delicious smell.

  


“Morning!” His tone is too cheery for the two workers who are getting ready for the day. In fact, one keeps sending death glares, and the other is rubbing his eyes.

  


“Hi Minseok,” another voice calls out from the back. Minseok recognizes it as the owner, Junmyeon.

  


“Hi Jun. Beautiful day, isn't it?” Minseok asks towards to them.

  


A loud noise is heard as Kyungsoo crushes some coffee beans in his hand. Yixing is noticeable safe from the younger's temper as he seems to be elsewhere.

  


“It is,” Jun smiles back. “I bet you're excited for today. Your favorite day right?”

  


“Yes! I can't wait to see what promotion you guys will have for today.”

  


“Well, lucky for you, you'll be the first one to try it,” the owner chuckles.

  


Yixing comes out with a large board as they showcase today's promotion.

  


_ To celebrate International Coffee Day, we're giving out free samples of our signature coffees when you buy a medium or large drink. _

  


Minseok gasps as he notices that his favorite drink is part of the promotion. That means if he buys one, he can get two, and he can keep buying to have double the amount.

  


His heart thumps quickly at the thought of unlimited coffee beans. He's in love.

  


Unbeknownst to him, Junmyeon stares at him in amusement while Kyungsoo crushes more beans in hate. Poor Yixing can't seem to escape the craziness.

  
  
  


“Um, I know I said  _ Yes _ to free coffee, but there are 5 full cups, 3 half drank and 7 empty cups. Are you  _ sure  _ you're alright?” Jongdae asks in his motherly tone.

  


“What?! Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Especially with how awesome this day is and,” Minseok rambles a word per second before sipping his coffee again. He groans at the delicious taste. “Oh my god. I'm in love, so in love with you.”

  


Jongdae widens his eyes before silently taking out his phone. He discreetly calls Jongin, while deciding if he should call 911 so doctors can pump his friend stomach.

  


Minseok doesn't seem to notice anything as he keeps sipping his drink.

  


“Please invite me to his funeral,” Kyungsoo mutters in the background. Jongdae sends him a judging glare before counting the seconds it takes for Jongin to arrive.

  
  



End file.
